Savior
by Feral Coyote Daryll
Summary: A previous troublemaker hears someone being attacked, and goes to help the person. He finds that she is not from here, and that's where everything starts to get complicated. Follow Daryll as he helps Jaune Clafouti back home. But what will he do when the time comes to say goodbye? Rated M to be safe for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Feral Coyote Daryll, or Daryll for short. I am a fan of anime, _Dog Days_ being my favorite anime. And I like to write, so I decided to write this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this!**

 ***EDIT: I AM GOING BACK AND FIXING ANY GRAMMATICAL, SPELLING, AND OTHER ERRORS I HAVE MADE. IF YOU'RE JUST NOW READING THIS, I MADE MISTAKES I NEEDED TO FIX.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

"I'm heading to the store. Do you want anything?" a young man asked, grabbing his keys and wallet. He was only 18, with black hair and hazel eyes. Weighing in at 53.7 kilograms, he was a bit light, despite having an average build at 179.3 centimeters tall. His name was Daryll J. Winchester.

"Can you grab some milk and orange juice while you're there?" his mother asked, the young male grabbing his headphones, cell, and his knife, strapping it to his outer pocket.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while," Daryll replied, walking out the front door. They lived across from the grocery store, so he preferred to walk there instead of contribute to pollution, even during the summer months, which would begin next month. He unlocked his phone, and going to his music app. He scrolled down until he saw the song Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin, and pocketed his phone, throwing his hood up. He walked to the store using the better lot path, even though it was slightly longer. He was the one to usually play it safe when it came to walking at night. Daryll entered the store about twelve minutes later, as the light was a dick and took forever to change. Grabbing a basket, he walked over to the soda and water isle, grabbing some Neuro Water, preferring the one labeled Bliss as that one was his favorite. He then headed to grab the two items his mother asked him to grab, putting them in the basket he grabbed. Going to the check out, he walked over to the self checkout machines, doing everything he needed to.

He grabbed his bags, walking out as a song ended, hearing someone. Looking around, he saw nothing, but he removed his headphones to listen closely. Hearing a female plea, he knew something bad was about to happen. He rushed behind the store, as that is where he determined the girl was. He saw two larger men that had her pinned to the wall, Daryll entering fight or flight. He was a natural fighter, but not that great with gymnastics, so he couldn't pull off the cool looking moves he saw in movies and TV shows. He rushed one, and since we was light on his feet, they never heard him coming. He threw his body into one of the men, knocking him off balance, causing him to fall and hit a metal cover to what looked like a generator. His friend looked to see what happened, and had a knife to his neck.

"Back up. Or would you rather feel the cold sting of death?" Daryll threatened, the man he knocked down getting him into a headlock, his knife on the floor.

He saw the man in front of him pick up his knife, examining it before smiling. Looking at Daryll, he seemed cocky, considering the position he was in. As the man was about to stab him, Daryll flipped the man over, the knife entering the leg of the first man, letting out a scream of pain. Daryll roundhouse kicked the man who was about to stab him, and went for his knife, pulling it out of the man's leg, stabbing the other man's shoulder, causing another scream of pain.

He looked at the girl, who was out cold. Ripping the knife out, he replaced it, and grabbed the girl, picking her up bridal style. He ran right for the light, and didn't bother waiting. Luckily it was green, so he wasted no time in sprinting through the now yellow light, making it as it turned red. He rushed to the front door, nearly kicking it in, as he opened it with his foot, his mother turning around only to see a quickly glimpse of him as he was already going up the stairs. He entered his room, removing his shoes. He removed the blanket off his bed with his foot, and placed her on his bed. He checked cor a pulse, find one. It was there, making him sigh in relief. He then felt her forehead, and it was burning up. He quickly soaked a clean rag with cold water, wringing it out a bit, and placed it on her forehead, his mother seeing a little blood on his arm and face. She then saw then girl on his bed, knowing what he doing. He checked her body for any form of ID, finding nothing. He grabbed his camera, taking a picture of her, going to his computer. Taking out the micro SD card, he inserted it into the computer, and did a reverse image search, getting nothing. He growled a bit, as he was sure someone was out here worried about the girl he had just saved from what he knew was going to damage her. He took out the SD card and put the micro SD card back in his phone. He however didn't look too close at the picture, and simply dragged the image icon into the search engine.

Daryll looked at the girl. Her brown and blonde hair was certainly interesting, as was her clothing, as it reminded him of under armor for metal armor to be worn on it. He grabbed his blanket and put it on top of her, knowing that some warmth was better than nothing. He looked at his knife, adding the crimson blood on it. He thought about wiping it off, but something stopped him from doing so, as he simply put it on his dresser, which was on the other side of his room compared to his bed.

"I assume you left the food at the store?" his mother asked as he sat down.

"Fuck," Daryll groaned, not wanting to go back.

"I'll go to the store. Just make sure that you take care of her. Call her parents once she wakes up," his mother told him.

"Hai," Daryll answered, sitting up, looking over the girl he had just brought home. He rarely spoke Japanese, but he knew how to speak it fluently as he planned on moving to Japan once he saved up enough money.

***Two Days Later***

The girl started to open her eyes, remembering being thrown into the side of a wall. She jolted up, feeling a rag fall from her forehead and onto a blanket she was on.

"Please take it slow. You had a fever, so try not to move too much," she heard a voice say. She turned do the voice, seeing a black haired man, who was sitting in a chair.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My room. After I fought off those two, I brought you here out of instinct. I'm Daryll Jethro Winchester. Daryll or Jethro is fine," Daryll introduced himself. "Care to tell me your name? I'm sure your parents are worried."

Daryll was now at his computer, ready to type in a name.

"Jaune Clafouti. J-A-U-N-E C-L-A-F-O-U-T-I," she informed spelling out her name, Daryll typing it in, finding few results, none being how she spelt it.

"Strange. I couldn't get a hit on the image search either. I tried to find out who you were by preforming a reverse image search, and didn't get a hit. And you don't have any kind of ID on you either," Daryll informed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm not from here," Jaune informed.

"But the image search should have at least had one hit, even if it were a school year book photo," Daryll explained. "And even your name should have a few dozen hits, since people have similar names to about two or three other people in the world."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was from a different world?" Jaune asked.

"It's more likely that your birth record was burnt, but there would have been a digital copy somewhere," Daryll denied.

"It's the truth. Something happened during an attack that sent me here. Do you know of a way to send me back?" Jaune asked.

"I don't. Though I'll try my best to help you. Better than asking a scientist or government official in this word. Luckily, I'm studying physics at the college. I could have you tag along as it would be truly boring to sit inside all day. After that, we look into any possibilities we have. Do you know of anything that could help us?" Daryll spoke.

"I don't. I've never been to this world. It shouldn't even be possible to be honest," Jaune answered.

"Yet here you are. I have rest of the day off. I can answer questions you have to the best of my ability," Daryll smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Information

"How do you read this anyways?" Jaune asked, looking at the last of the physics homework he was doing.

"Practice, and more patience than a monk could ever have," Daryll answered.

"This language is strange to read," Jaune added, not able to make heads or tails of it.

"You have a different writing system? Eh, makes sense, considering the world difference," Daryll answered.

"Also, I've been wanting to ask why you live with your mother. Sure she's nice, but most people in my world usually do more than stay home and do homework, especially at your age," Jaune informed.

"Well, saves me a few hundred dollars instead of paying for room and board, which could have run me around eleven hundred dollars Renting an apartment would coast me more. And yes, with the jobs I do, that would have been a lot. I should let you know I freelance. I do practically everything, and learn a lot on the jobs I do, which is partially why I am taking physics. I already know welding, and am a few weeks from a scuba license, which will open up another door for me to earn money. And that money will be used to get me a place of my own when I can afford it, which won't be for a while," Daryll explained. "The more knowledge you have the more doors open for you here."

"Don't you want to help with your parent's work?" Jaune asked.

"My mother works at a bank, and my dad is dead to me," Daryll answered. "Besides, desk jobs aren't something I would want to do unless I can create video games. Anyways, now that I'm done, I should probably take a look at anything that could be used to get back. It could take a while," Daryll spoke, closing his notebook and text book, going to his computer. He instantly unlocked it, and went to Firefox. He sat there for a bit, not sure what he should start with. "I'm drawing a blank."

"I can see. Why not possible portals? Who knows what you'll get," Jaune suggested.

"Good idea. Searching possible portals to other worlds," Daryll spoke, typing him what he said, hitting enter. He barely scrolled down before Jaune stopped him.

"I know that monument! Sure it looks a little worn by time, but I know that!" Jaune excitedly informed, pointing at an image of a large formation of stone blocks in a circle.

"Stonehenge. Figures that would be a magical portal. Problem is getting there," Daryll informed.

"Why? Is it far?" Jaune asked.

"There are seven major areas of this world called continents. There's North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. We are in North America, and Stonehenge is in Europe, which is separated by an ocean if we go the direct route. If we wanted to travel entirely by land, we could have to traverse Eurasia, which would be more trouble than it is worth. So, in order to get there, you need a passport. I'm not sure how travel in your world is like, but without a passport, there is no way to get from one country to another without one," Daryll explained.

"Why? Doesn't that make things more complicated and worse for peace?" Jaune asked.

"You haven't been here long enough. The "peace" you've seen is fear. Fear of an atomic winter. There is a reason I know so much. I am prepared for a nuclear fallout, since North Korea, China, Russia, United States, Britain, and France to name a few all have nuclear warheads pointed at each other at all times. Not many people are aware of it consciously, but their subconscious know it, and they ignore it and live in ignorance. I'm ready for it though. Always ready," Daryll added.

"What is this "atomic winter" and "nuclear warhead" you mentioned?" Jaune asked.

"Best if you don't know. It isn't a good thing," Daryll spoke, ending that conversation. "Anyways, back to the main point. We need to get you a passport. And considering that they will want to see ID as well, we also need a driver's license or state ID for you. Both we will need to have a social security number for, which will be the hard part. Give me a few months to get that done. I know some people who can help. Before I call them, how bad do you want to get home?"

"More than anything," Jaune informed.

"Even if it cost you your life?" Daryll confirmed.

"Yes. I would give up everything to get back home," Jaune answered.

"Okay. What is about to happen is highly illegal, and should we get caught, which the chances are high that we do, we won't ever see the light of day again," Daryll explained.

"How high?" Jaune asked.

"Too high," Daryl spoke, grabbing his phone, heading into the hallway, dialing his "friend" who could help.

"Hey. Are you calling about what we talked about earlier?" his friend asked.

"No. And you should probably get rid of that project. I need to get a fake ID," Daryll answered.

***Three Hour Later***

"Why are we here?" Jaune asked, having followed Daryll to his "friend's" house, ringing the doorbell.

"To get you an ID. He said to come over in three hours, and I told him I would explain when we got here," Daryll informed, seeing his friend.

"I see," he smirked, Daryll glaring daggers into him. "Okay, sheesh. I assume the ID is for her?"

"You assume correctly. Let's talk inside," Daryll spoke, the three heading inside. They followed the man, Jaune leaning in to Daryll.

"Who is he?" Jaune whispered.

"Leroy Jackson. He is a shady person, so I try only to deal with him when I absolutely have to," Daryll answered in a whisper, entering a room that he had never seen.. There was a camera and a shitty blue background that one would find at the DMV.

"Stand in front of the background and look at the camera," Leroy spoke, going behind a wall that separated everything from the front where both assumed that everything was. Jaune did what she was told to do, and smiled. A second after she smiled a flash quickly blinded her, Jaune blinking a few times, be fore regaining full use of her eyes. After a few second they could hear Leroy shout. "Daryll! Explain!"

Daryll wondered what Leroy found, but with that kind of voice, it couldn't be good. Daryll entered, and saw so much equipment that he couldn't even name, but he could tell that it was all for his operations. Leroy was looking at his screen, wondering what was so bizarre. Daryll saw the picture and sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"That's the thing: I didn't," Leroy answered. "Explain please."

"The reason I needed a fake ID and a social that wouldn't get flagged is to get her a passport. Apparently she is from a different world, but that is proof. We need to somehow figure out a way to remove those ears without altering the picture. Otherwise, it would be noticed, right?" Daryll explained.

"And why do you need a passport?" Leroy asked.

"Stonehenge. Apparently there is an identical place in her world, so we are going there to check it out. It is the only lead we have right now," Daryll informed.

"Why not go down to the SSN office?" Leroy wondered.

"She wants to return ASAP. This isn't her world, and she knows it. I plan on going through as little government as possible, since it could take months. I want this done in a few days, at most a month. I know that you can make that happen," Daryll answered.

"Figure out a way to get rid of those ears then, or hide them," Leroy requested. "Then I can help. Passports, ID, everything and anything you need."

"Let me have a minute with her," Daryll smirked. Walking back over to Jaune, he looked at her. "We found something in the picture. I can't see them, but I know right where they are. Is it possible to hide your ears? They came up on the image. Tiger I assume? We can't do it without you concealing them for the pictures we need for the ID and passport."

"Okay. Care to give it another go?" Jaune asked, Daryll assuming she did her best hiding them.

"Okay! Run it again!" Daryll called, Jaune being blinded momentarily.

"Great! I can't see them at all now! Just one more and you'll be all set to go! It will take a few days to get everything ready," Leroy called out, Jaune nodding, another flash coming. "Okay! I almost have everything I need. Just a name and DOB."

"DOB?" Jaune asked.

"Date of birth. Let's see, how old are you? I ask so that We can get a somewhat close day," Daryll informed, looking around. "Do you got a pen and paper back there?"

From the other side, a pen came along with a notebook, Daryll barely able to catch them, as he wasn't expecting the sudden appearance. He wrote down her name, and a few other things before looking at her.

"What did you write down?" Jaune asked, Daryll showing her quickly before returning it to where he could write on it.

"Just the basic stuff. Height, weight, which I went for an estimate based on when I carried you, eye color, hair color: went with brown. All I need is a date of birth. When were you born?" Daryll spoke, waiting for an answer.

"Let's see. Next month is my birthday, so that would make it the fourteenth," Jaune informed, Daryll dropping the pen.

"Your kidding, right?" Daryll asked, Jaune looking it him.

"No. That is my birthday," Jaune informed.

"Looks like this will be one tall order. June fourteenth is my birthday as well," Daryll chuckled.

"Really? What are the odds?" Jaune asked.

"Do you want to do the math?" Daryll questioned, picking up the pan before writing the date on the paper, giving the notebook back to Leroy. "Information's all there."

The duo left, walking back home, which was about a twenty minute walk. They talked the entire way,since they wanted to know more about the other's world. Daryll learned that there were athletic events that had combat in them that they called "war games," which caught his attention.

"So, what are some of the weapons used? Typical swords, shields, and spears?" Daryll questioned, opening the door to his house, no one home yet.

"Some use clubs and axes. But my weapon of choice is a giant axe," Jaune informed.

"Damn. Has anyone used knives or staves?" Daryll inquired.

"Two people. Éclair of Biscotti and the Hero Shinku respectively," Jaune answered.

"What about a meteor hammer?" Daryll asked.

"A what?" Jaune asked, not familiar with the weapon.

"Meteor hammer. However, your question answered mine. I could show you what one is. I have one, though it won't look like much," Daryll answered, heading up to his room, Jaune following. She saw him open a desk draw that had his computer setup, and take out a coiled rope with a small weight on it with a black cloth on it.

"It doesn't look that impressive to be honest," Jaune answered.

"You haven't seen it in action yet. It can be quite painful. It is solely based on the momentum and motion that the user can produce. You'll see when we can get to an open area with few people. It is a hard weapon to learn, and some moves look dangerous to the user. Anyways," Daryll started, putting the meteor hammer back in his desk. He then sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Jaune sat next to him, and he started petting her head, right where her ears were. Instead of pushing him away like part of her wanted to do, she started to purr, Daryll smiling. "You seem to like getting pet there. That's cute."

"Shut up," Jaune purred, Daryll chuckling.

"So, anything you looking for while here?" Daryll asked after he was sure she was completely engaged in being pleasures by his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN, WHICH IS DIFFICULT AS OF RIGHT NOW, AS I AM DEALING WITH REAL LIFE ISSUES. THEY SHOULD B OVER SOON, BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Celebrations

Daryll woke up, feeling Jaune next to him. He was against having her sleep on the floor, and she was against him sleeping on the floor. And even though Daryll tried to get the floor for himself, Jaune wouldn't allow it. So he tried the chair in his room that night, which was uncomfortable enough to make him unable to sleep, so he took the floor after an hour. Jaune saw that, and anger another long argument of who gets the bed, they agreed to share it. Daryll looked at the calendar, and saw the date.

"Tomorrow is our birthday. Which means I need to get that today," Daryll whispered to himself, checking the time. "Nine forty-three. Mall opens at ten, takes about fifteen minutes walking, I should get there when it opens. I need to hope that they have what I'm looking for."

Daryll slid out of bed with ease, as he was on the outside of it. He put on a white shirt and a pair of pants, and grabbed his knife, which still had some dried blood on it. He sighed, and put it down, making note to pick up a knife as well. Checking his account, he saw that he had about ninety-six hundred dollars, and smiled. He put his wallet in his back pocket, and grabbed his headphones, and quietly opened the door, closing the door. He headed downstairs and to the door, grabbing his keys off the counter, and left to the mall. He hit a random song was walked to the mall in the cool morning-ish breeze.

Jaune woke up, seeing that Daryll wasn't in bed, which she thought was strange, since she usually always wakes up first. She figured that he was downstairs on the couch either sleeping or playing a video game to burn time until she woke up. She put on one of his black shirts with the Triforce and bird on it, and walked downstairs, seeing that he wasn't down there. She didn't see any sign of him, even his keys. She concluded that he was outside the house, but where she had no idea. She looked at the house phone, deciding to call him. She somewhat knew the phone and how to dial him. She put in his number and hit the green call button, holding the phone so she could hear him and talk to him.

"Hey. You've reached my voicemail. Leave a message at the tone," Jaune hung up, knowing that he most likely wouldn't check it.

"Why couldn't you leave something to let me know where you went," Jaune complained, deciding to head to the mall to start searching. She put on a pair of his pants and walked to the mall, seeing the food court as she entered. The scent of all the food wasn't clashing, but it was enough to make her smell it all, which made it hard to keep her mind off food since she didn't eat before leaving. She shook her head, but still felt hungry. She took ten stops before seeing Daryll with a bag in his hands.

"Hey! Jaune!" Daryll spoke, moving over to her. "What are you doing here?" Daryll asked.

"I was wondering where you were," Jaune answered, her stomach growling.

"Did someone skip breakfast to look for me?" Daryll teased, his stomach growling. "I'll get us something," Daryll blushed, looking away.

"Aw, is someone being shy?" Jaune smiled playfully. Teasing has become a way for them to communicate when they want to be a little mean yet playful.

"L-let's just get something to eat," Daryll answered, Jaune following him to a place called Cinnabon.

"Hello. What can I get you?" the person asked.

"Two cinnamon rolls," Daryll replied, taking out his wallet, seeing how much cash he had on him, which he didn't. Daryll took out his card, and handed it to the person, who took it and did what they needed to do. He got the cinnamon rolls, and handed them to Daryll, who took a fork and knife for him and Jaune. "Thank you."

The duo sat down at the closest table and opened their boxes, Jaune wondering what it was. She saw how Daryll ate it, and mimicked his action. She cut into the cinnamon roll, and put it in her mouth, enjoying the new flavor. Daryll saw the reaction and smiled.

"Enjoying your cinnamon roll?" Daryll asked, Jaune swallowing the bite she had in her mouth.

"I've never had one before. It's delicious," Jaune answered.

"Once we eat, do you want to head home or look around some?" Daryll asked. "I already got what I came for."

"What did you come here for so early?" Jaune wondered.

"Nothing much," Daryll lied.

"You're lying," Jaune called him out.

"Okay. I lied. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you," Daryll informed. "Though I might tell you tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell me today?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's a secret," Daryll smiled. "So, look around a bit or head home after?"

"Let's walk around a bit. See what else there is," Jaune answered.

"Okay. I also need to get a new knife while I am here," Daryll agreed.

"What's wrong with the one you already have?" Jaune asked.

"Remember the first time we met? I never cleaned it since, and it's stained with it," Daryll whispered.

"Oh. So what are you looked it get?" Jaune asked.

"A good knife for both stabbing and slashing. A sheath with it too. One that I can strap to my lower leg," Daryll answered.

"Is that where you last one was kept?" Jaune asked.

"No. But with a larger knife, I'd want it kept on my lower leg to make it a little less noticeable. Or it would catch the eye and ward people off who would want to mess with me. Either way, I need a new knife," Daryll spoke, the two finishing their breakfast. They got up to throw their trash away, and then Daryll headed over to the knife shop, Jaune seeing the mass amount of different knives they had. Some were replicas of swords and other weapons from anime, and then there were the ones Daryll was here for. Actual knives for personal use.

"Ah, nice to see you again Daryll," one of the employees spoke, Daryll turning his head.

"Nice to see you again Craig," Daryll smiled, shaking his hand.

"So, what are you in here for this time?" Craig asked, noticing the girl behind him. "Oh? Who's your lady friend?" Craig put emphasis on the last three words, causing a disappointed sigh to come from Daryll.

"Jaune. She's staying with me until her parents get back in town. She didn't bring her key, which prevents her from entering the house. And since she doesn't want to hop her fence, I can assume that some kind of alarm would trigger, and the police would show up," Daryll lied, fabricating a story on the spot. They saw Jaune looking at the swords, as if she was looking for a weapon as well. "Anyways, I need to replace my old knife."

"Again? What did you do this time?" Craig questioned.

"Got some blood on it. Protecting her from a sexual assault to be exact," Daryll whispered.

"And that's why you are a good man. So, an assisted open knife again?" Craig asked.

"Actually, I was looking for something bigger. A fixed blade sheath as well. Do you have anything from MTech?" Daryll wondered.

"Yes we do. We also have some batons, stun guns, and of course machetes and fixed blades. I think you'll like this one though," Craig informed, handing him a fixed blade and sheath. Daryll took it out of the sheath, holding it normally, spinning it around in his hand a few times.

"This will do perfectly. What knife is that?" Daryll asked.

"That is MTech's M-2001TN. That will run you about one hundred ten dollars plus tax," Craig informed, Daryll flinching at the price for two reasons. First, that was a little pricey for him, but he knew why. The second is that he hates it when he's told the price of a knife he plans on getting.

"Geez. Knives getting harder to buy," Daryll spoke.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in a stun gun?" Craig rhetorically asked.

"I prefer knives. But I'll take this one," Daryll informed, sheathing the blade he was handed. "I'll get my ID out."

"You know the drill. I don't know if that is good or bad," Craig answered, the duo walking up to the register. Daryll noticed Jaune looking at the axes, and smiled. "Okay, you are the legal age to buy a knife."

"No shit," Daryll joked.

"Just promise you won't go do something stupid," Craig requested.

"I promise nothing," Daryll smiled.

"Okay," Craig spoke, Daryll handing him the card, Craig swiping it and handing it back to Daryll. Craig was one not to bother tell Daryll the price under normal circumstances. As long as a knife felt right, he would buy it, no questions asked. Craig assumed that the knife felt right.

"Do you guys have anything larger than this?" Jaune asked, pointing to the largest axe they had, which was on a reinforced shelf on the wall. And it was a pretty large axe as well: almost her height.

"Do you have ID?" Craig asked, wanting to see ID before even letting her handle the weapon.

"She doesn't. And even though I can vouch for her, I know it won't do any good," Daryll answered.

"So, what do you plan on doing with the knife?" Craig shifted the conversation back to Daryll.

"Carry it and use it only if I have to," Daryll answered. "Anyways, I have a thing I want you to look into for me if you can, without involving others."

"What's with the secrecy? You're not usually this cryptic,"Craig questioned.

"Just look into urban legends, myths, and conspiracy theories about Stonehenge," Daryll whispered.

"What am I looking for?" Craig wondered.

"Anything. Just get me a list of everything you find of it. Details if you can," Daryll informed.

"Why? Planning a trip there?" Craig asked.

"Kind of. Just keep me updated. You have my e-mail," Daryll answered. "Remember, any and everything."

"I'm sure you have your reasons, so I'll let you tell me when you want. I'll try to get you a list the day after tomorrow," Craig informed, Daryll nodding.

"I'll be sure to check the list you send at night," Daryll confirmed, leaving with the knife in hand, undoing part of his belt. After he was out of the shop with Jaune, he fixed the blade to his belt, and made sure to keep it visible, taking note of how far down it went on his leg. He knew that he was going to move it to a place that was more comfortable than where it was, but decided to let it be for the next two days. Jaune looked a bit odd to Daryll, as he knew about the ears and tail, but that wasn't it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt something off, yet it felt right.

"You okay?" Daryll asked Jaune, grabbing her attention.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," Jaune answered.

"Your home?" Daryll guessed.

"Yeah. I was hoping for some kind of lead or a way back by now," Jaune explained.

"I got word from Leroy, ID and passport should be here the day after tomorrow. Craig, the person I was talking to just a second ago, is looking into urban legends, myths, and conspiracy theories for us so we can figure out what our next step is. I am only pushing this work on others until the day after tomorrow. And the reason I was working all the time was to get enough money to afford some supplies and plane few dollars I spent today shouldn't cause much of a problem," Daryll explained.

"So I can expect your taking tomorrow off for some reason?" Jaune asked, knowing what tomorrow was, just hoping he wasn't doing it just for her.

"Yup. Later today I will be working again though. Let me check what I am doing though," Daryll spoke, taking his phone out, checking his schedule. "Oh, this should be fun."

"I sense deep levels of sarcasm. That bad?" Jaune wondered.

"I have to go over two cities. That will take me a good five hours, two and a half with my bike. The actual job is easy though," Daryll informed.

"Can I tag along?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure you want to go and watch me do something tedious and time consuming. Besides, I will be have one hell of a time with it, as I don't like doing that, but I'm good at it. Anyways, let's continue looking around. I don't have to leave for another hour," Daryll informed.

"Okay. So, what is there to do around here?" Jaune wondered.

"I have something. Come on," Daryll smiled, grabbing Jaune's hand and pulling her along, both of their hearts skipping a beat when their hands touched.

***June 14***

Daryll woke, feeling refreshed. He saw the date, and smiled. Heading downstairs, he headed straight for the refrigerator. Opening it, he saw his favorite "breakfast" item With a note on it, knowing is mother beat him to making it. He read the note, smiling.

"Thanks mom. I'll share some with Jaune when she wakes up," Daryll spoke, taking a few slices of it, and taking it to the couch, turning on the TV, putting it on NCIS, one of his favorite TV shows. "I've seen this one I think." He saw Anthony DiNozzo in a party buss, remembering the episode. "That's right! He's somewhere in Europe with a spy."

After two full episodes, he saw Jaune come down, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Jaune. Happy Birthday," Daryll greeted, Jaune looking at him before rushing back upstairs. "Okay. I'd be lying if I said that was the weirdest thing that has happened to me this year. She might be going back up to get dressed. She was wearing a shirt and her panties I assume."

Jaune came down again, wearing her clothes she had on when she first came here. Daryll looked, and saw her, smiling. "Thank you. And Happy Birthday to you as well."

"Anything you want to do today? I am up for anything," Daryll smiled, Jaune looking at the TV, seeing the show Daryll was watching.

"What are you watching?" Jaune asked, wondering what was on the TV.

"NCIS. Oh, do you want to eat first?" Daryll asked, Jaune's stomach answering for her. "I'll take that as a yes. Though it isn't a traditional breakfast, there is smoked pizza in the fridge."

"Smoked pizza?" Jaune asked, Daryll opening the fridge.

"Yes. We tried it once at Little Caesars, and then decided to make our own. Smoking takes a while, but the result is amazing," Daryll explained, handing Jaune a slice. "Try a slice."

Jaune took a bite of the cold pizza, enjoying the taste.

"It is good, but I think I would like it warm," Jaune informed.

"Okay. Let me warm that up for you the right way," Daryll informed, heading into the kitchen, taking out the waffle iron and plugging it in. Once it was hot, Daryll put the slice in it, closing it, letting it sit for a few seconds. Once he took it out, he handed it to Jaune, who tried it again. "Better?"

"Amazing. Why did you use the waffle iron to heat it up and not the microwave?" Jaune asked.

"Because that way is wrong. It won't be crisp. So, let's finish this episode of NCIS first, then figure out what to do, okay?" Daryll suggested. Jaune nodded, bringing her pizza slice with her over to the couch. They sat down next to each other, and started the episode after the theme ended. After a few minutes, Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Did DiNozzo seriously kill her?" Jaune asked, Daryll smiling.

"Watch and find out," Daryll answered, knowing the answer to that.

Jaune kept watching, seeing the characters doing their best to prove their teammate innocent. It wasn't until the hospital visit that Jaune figured it out, or at least half of it. However, she was somewhat confused by why Abby was looking for a second person. That was until Jaune saw the assistant with a knife after a call was cut short. Jaune was genuinely surprised, wondering why he was working to help find the person when it had the possibility of backfiring. Jaune watched to see what happened to Abby, since it cut away before anything was shown. It wasn't long before Gibbs saw the picture of the lab assistant in the case before running to the lab. It showed Abby resting, but it looked like she was dead, until she moved, the camera moving to show the man tied up in duct tape, Abby saying one last line before the episode ended, Jaune being surprised by the ending.

"Excellent frame job he did, wasn't it?" Daryll asked, stretching his back out before getting up.

"Why did he do it if he could get caught since Abby was working so hard to find out who it was?" Jaune asked, wanting to know why.

"It was explained. Anyways, I should probably get dressed. No point sitting on our asses all day," Daryll spoke, walking to his room. He grabbed a clean shirt, taking note that he would have to wash his clothes soon. He put on the shirt, taking a look at the shirt he was wearing. It was a black shirt that had the kanji for love on it, making him blush. He put a pair of black pants on as well, and Jaune came in right after, seeing Daryll zip his fly up. Jaune got dressed in normal clothes as well, Daryll being kind enough to keep his eyes shut until she tapped his shoulder, Daryll opening his eyes. She had on his white bandanas, tied around her neck, holding his black one in her hand. When he opened his eyes, she tied the black one around his neck. Daryll smiled, and headed to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, Jaune doing the same. They had gotten used to doing their daily routine together, Jaune going to work on her hair once she was done, Daryll grabbing his boots, which were steel-toed and black, and Jaune's boots. He had to remove the steel plates, but that wasn't much work, since he would reattach them once he found a way for her to get home.

Once she got out, she saw him putting his own boots on, her's next to him. Sitting next to him, she started to put them on, seeing Daryll's boots having a zipper on the inside side on the boot, which he pulled the pant leg over. Once they were both ready, they headed out, heading to the mall first, Jaune starting to think that the mall was the only good place to go. However, the first stop was actually the blade store that they visited yesterday. Entering, he walked straight to the counter, talking to the person there, indicating different things, until Daryll nodded, walking out.

"Sorry. Had to see if they would ship or hold onto a product. I'll be picking it up with my mother once she gets home, as I don't think walking with a rather large weapon around town would be a good idea," Daryll explained. "Let's actually have some fun today now, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More Information and Rules

"So, what did you call me here for? Find out anything else?" Daryll asked, Craig taking a sip of his coffee.

"Something that I missed in my initial search. It's about Stonehenge. It seems that there is a book on display in the Smithsonian," Craig informed. "Though it is scheduled to be shipped back to the UK in a few weeks. In one week, it will be put away and under go the process of being prepared to be shipped."

"So I have to figure out how to get it before it ships is what I'm hearing, correct?" Daryll whispered.

"That is right. I'm not sure how much help it will be, but you will always take the chance if it can help. However, don't you feel like you're breaking Rule Ten?" Craig asked.

"I can't break it if I don't have any coworkers," Daryll reminded.

"That's Rule Twelve. Rule Ten is never get personally involved in a case," Craig corrected.

"I'm not personally involved," Daryll spoke.

"Really? Yesterday you said you gave her a gift," Craig reminded.

"It would be rude not to give her a gift on her birthday, considering that I know her," Daryll informed, Craig nodding, understanding his logic.

"Fair enough. So, how do plan on proceeding?" Craig wondered.

"I'm going to steal that book. And Jaune will be helping me. I'll start laying out a plan when I get home. So, what else is on the schedule today?" Daryll answered.

"Well, other than the news I wanted to deliver was from Leroy. He said that he would be delivering Jaune's papers, ID, and passport today personally. Rather not have to go through the trouble of the post office and not have to go to jail should he be caught. He said to expect him around noon," Craig added.

"I see. So she should be good to travel then," Daryll concluded.

"That's what I assume. So, what do you have cooking in that head of yours?" Craig asked, seeing the wheels turn in Daryll's head.

"As long as you don't let anyone know about this, I might let you know," Daryll whispered.

"You have my word," Craig nodded.

"So, just a basic plan, I'll flush out the details later. So, I'll get a security badge off of a guard, and then get into the off limits areas. I'll search until I find it. I'll probably have to have a decoy book to replace it with so they don't start looking until they realize it is too late," Daryll informed.

"That is a pretty good plan, but how will you get the decoy in?" Craig asked.

"I don't know yet. I was going to flush out the details later. So, onto more pleasant things, how are things with your brother?" Daryll asked.

"Not so good. We still aren't talking to each other," Craig answered, still thinks that I am in this for myself."

"You got the job to help with your mother's situation, right?" Daryll reconfirmed.

"You know that's why I took this job. I've been helping, but I am hardly ever home now," Craig repeated.

"As long as you know why you took the job, you shouldn't let your brother bother you about it," Daryll started. "Just don't second guess yourself."

"I'm not second guessing myself," Craig replied.

"Good. Make sure you don't second guess yourself. That's my personal Rule Three," Daryll informed.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Once you start second guessing yourself, you start to doubt everything you do, which will make for mistakes you can't undo. Life is too short to have regrets," Daryll explained.

"Why is it that you can be deep one moment, but not the next?" Craig wondered.

"I'm an enigma. Best not to question it," Daryll smirked.

"Here she comes," Craig informed, Daryll hearing someone sit next to him.

"You sure took your sweet time," Daryll said.

"It seems that there is always a line for the ladies room," Jaune replied.

"Welcome to America. Land of the free, and where women have to take all day in the restroom," Daryll sarcastically greeted her.

"Why can't you just be normal like everyone else?" Jaune asked.

"Being normal is too dull and boring. I'd rather be weird or an outcast as long as I can be myself," Daryll answered. "Wait."

"What?" Jaune and Craig asked, seeing Daryll take out his phone. He took a picture of Jaune, and then looked at it.

"This could pose a problem," Daryll remarked, biting his lip.

"How bad is it?" Craig asked, seeing that lip bite before. Daryll has only bit his lip when he is in an extremely bad position.

"Take a look for yourself," Daryll handed his phone to Craig, who saw Jaune with cat ears.

"So, she's wearing ears. How is that bad?" Craig questioned.

"Look at her again," Daryll informed, Craig looking at Jaune.

"She doesn't have them on right now. So what?" Craig informed.

"Security cameras relay images back to the main network to give security guards a better idea of what is going on around them. Those cameras can pick out a face from across the room, something most phones can't. Those ears, are real. That's why I am headed to Stonehenge, to get her back to her world," Daryll explained in a hushed voice.

"So that's why you need the book. Wait, if they are real, how are you going to hide them from cameras at the Smithsonian, or even here?" Craig asked.

"A hat maybe? I don't know. This just means more work. I might have to have Leroy come along with a laptop so he can disrupt the cameras. No, that would mean we won't be able to get the book," Daryll spoke, trying to find out how he could get the book and hide Jaune's ears and tail.

"My older sister might be able to help. She also wants to go to the Air and Space part of the Smithsonian. The way I see it, that's two birds with one stone," Craig suggested.

"How would that help us?" Jaune asked.

"She was a programmer, and she spends most of her time preforming small hacks just to see what she can do. I'm sure she would love to get her hands on a highly secured building like the Smithsonian. Of course, that was a year ago, she might have quit the hacking game," Craig informed.

"I assume we would need someone who is good at that sort of thing, right Daryll?" Jaune asked, seeing Daryll remain silent. "Daryll?"

"Please don't," Daryll spoke, not looking at either of them.

"Why? She could help you," Craig said, trying to help Daryll.

"Sophomore year," Daryll reminded Craig.

"Ah, right. I forgot about that. So she's off the list as well," Craig remembered, Jaune being the only one left out of the loop.

"What happened?" Jaune wondered.

"I will never go near her again. That's all you need to know," Daryll informed. "So, do you think that we can get someone? I don't meet those kinds of people while working you know."

"It's near impossible. So, what do you want to do now?" Craig asked.

"Go home and wait for Jaune's papers. I'll flush out the details then," Daryll spoke, unsure of his plan now. Leroy was somewhat untrained, and could possibly wind up screwing them over, and the personal problem with Craig's sister put her out of the question, which left no one else he knew.

"Jaune, we might be on our own for this. I need to go to my thinking spot and figure something out. Head home while I put together a plan," Daryll said, getting up. Walking away from the group, he left the mall, leaving the two slightly confused.

"Well, if what he says it true, which it usually is, he is going to figure out a plan for stealing that book without anyone noticing it until it is too late," Craig informed. "Honestly, I'm hoping he doesn't go through with stealing it."

"Without it, I might never return home. Why do want him not to steal it?" Jaune asked.

"The repercussions it will have on him and his family. He steals that thing, and he is as good as dead, and his family will constantly be harassed by everyone. He must be thinking of a backup plan so that nothing will happen to his family or him," Craig explains. "Besides, he usually just says things. I've never once seen him act on any of his words."

"He saved me from being attacked when first coming here. Used his knife to do so," Jaune informed.

"He is a person who helps others, and doesn't think before doing it. He lives in the moment," Craig replied.

"It doesn't seem like it. Not from what I've seen," Jaune responded.

 _'He might not be personally involved, but she is,'_ Craig thought, seeing a fire in her eyes that he saw only when someone is defending someone they love. He has seen it many times before in both movies and a few times in the real world. He felt sorry for her, since Daryll had claimed not to be personally involved.

It was late at night, most people being asleep or getting home. Daryll however was walking back home after picking up a few supplies at different stores. He grabbed two identical book bags, some crafting supplies, and even had to go to a rather shady part of a shop to buy a glass cutlass that could be hidden in his boot. That purchase was of course cash, since he didn't want that kind of thing on his card. Once home, he opened the door, and saw his mother and Jaune, Jaune looking down, some papers in his mother's hands. He instantly knew where this was headed.

"Daryll, explain the meaning of these," his mother demanded, knowing to hold on to the full name card until she needed to.

"Those are exactly what they are," Daryll answered, knowing that hiding things at this point would be useless.

"Where do you plan on taking Jaune, if that even is her real name?" she interrogated.

"Home," Daryll answered. "Before you ask anything else, I think I owe you an explanation. The truth is that Jaune is not from this world. We've been discussing different things about our two worlds, and I promised I'd help her return to her world. I've been making preparations for her return, however, things got complicated as of today, and we now have to stop in DC before we can go to Stonehenge. That is as much as I can say."

Daryll felt his mother's glare, even though he was no longer looking at her. He was just praying that she didn't-

"Daryll Jethro Winchester." Use his full name.

"I can't say. Otherwise she might never be able to return, and I can't have anyone stop me. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it," Daryll spoke, some tears falling on the floor. He was doing his best not to involve his mother for her own sake, but he knew that if he didn't explain things to her, their trust and relationship would suffer.

"You plan on stealing something, aren't you?" his mother spoke, concerned for her son. "You'll be locked up and I might not see you again. Have you thought about that?"

"I have! And I don't care! There are people who are worried about her! As far as they know, she might be dead! I need to put their minds and worries to ease, even if I have to bend some rules," Daryll shouted, startling Jaune. She hadn't ever seen anyone lash out at their family like that where she was from, and started to feel bad, as she was the cause of the fight after all.

"Listen," Jaune started, Daryll raising his hand, cutting her off.

"Don't apologize. I am the one who said I would help. You are not the cause of this," Daryll interrupted, already knowing what she was about to say. He faced his attention towards his mother. "All I ask is that you don't get in my way, or get otherwise involved. Please give those to Jaune. She needs them."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" his mother asked.

"Who would believe that she came from a different world? I can tell you don't believe me," Daryll answered. He then remembered something. "But I can give you proof."

He pulled out his phone, showing his mother what he was doing. He opened up the camera app and pointed it at Jaune. She looked at Jaune, and then the camera. She had to look at Jaune again to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Daryll walked next to Jaune, his mother seeing that the camera had not changed his appearance.

"How does that work?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know. But the one thing we all agreed on is that the naked eye cannot see them, but things like cameras and phones can see them. I didn't notice at first because I was trying to see where she was from when I first brought her here. I didn't look at the details," Daryll explained to his mother, who handed him his phone.

"Why don't you just ask for help? I would be glad to help," his mother reminded.

"I'd rather not have both of us behind bars," Daryll answered. "Now please, don't pry into this and just let it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THIS WAS WRITTEN A WHILE BACK, AND IS A BIT FAST. HOWEVER, I WILL BE USING MORE DETAIL FROM HERE ON OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Regrets in DC

"I don't like what I did either. I had no other choice," Daryll explained. "I am willing to help you get back home, no matter the cost. This was the only way to prevent her from being taken down while this is happening of afterwards."

"You attacked her though! Don't you feel bad?" Jaune asked.

"There isn't a word that can describe how terrible I felt. I even broke one of my rules. One of the ones I always uphold. Family comes first. I did what was best for her while keeping our promise. Trust me, this is harder for me than for you," Daryll informed hailing a cab.

"Don't you think you should have handled it differently?" Jaune asked.

"LAX please," Daryll told the cab driver.

"Can't you answer me first?" Jaune whispered.

"Like I said, that was the best thing I could do to keep her safe. For now, we get to LAX," Daryll said, pulling his phone out. He checked with Leroy to make sure of something. Leroy replied back confirming what Daryll needed to know. He sighed in relief, and then typed in a series of numbers: three numbers followed by another two, and then four numbers. He typed what it was for Jaune to know, and then showed the phone to her. Jaune was mesmerizing the numbers, as she had a feeling she would need them for the plane ticket and other things. Jaune handed the phone back, and Daryll went to work on getting two one-way international tickets from DC to Heathrow, London set to leave two days from now.

"Once we get to DC, we have less than three days before leaving," Daryll informed Jaune, who simply nodded. Daryll knew that she would question him once they were alone, and was fine with that. "I have enough for two one-ways to DC as well.

It was less than an hour later that they arrived, with Daryll paying the fee, charging it to his card. Walking into the airport, Daryll made sure to purchase (a rather long process in his opinion) two one-way tickets to DC that left as soon as possible. The plane was apparently set to leave in two hours, Daryll hoping that was enough time. He handed Jaune her ticket, and told her to make sure she had her ID and passport ready.

 _'Here's where we see if the ID and passport were worth the price,'_ Daryll thought, letting Jaune go through the first security point before him. Jaune made it through with no trouble, and Daryll followed behind. He made sure that their bags were good, and had already hid the cutlass in his sock, as he had to take his boots off. Luckily the security line wasn't absolute hell, an advantage of the time they arrived. It took five minutes for them to get to the security checkpoint where they saw the luggage you had to make sure you weren't carrying weapons or explosives. Jaune saw Daryll take his boots off, and she did the same. She grabbed a plastic bin, and placed her boots and the bag in it, as she saw Daryll do the same. Daryll also put his phone and wallet inside his bin, and put it on the conveyer belt. Jaune made it through first and alright, Daryll a little worried. He walked through, and the metal decent or didn't go off. After a light pat down from a security guard, they were both allowed through, Daryll and Jaune reclaiming their belongings. Daryll looked at the ticket for the gate number, and saw where they were going. After a thirty minute long search for the gate, they reached it, and had to wait before their plane was scheduled to leave.

^^Eight Hours Later^^

"So we are staying here while we do the thing?" Jaune asked, seeing the cheap hotel they were staying in. They had gotten lucky enough for a nonstop flight, and made quick with getting to a hotel close to the Smithsonian.

"Yes. Get some shut-eye. We will be leaving in seven hours," Daryll informed, taking his boots off and removing the cutlass and storing it in his boot. He got in one of the two beds and fell asleep instantly, his alarm set to go off in seven hours. Jaune decided the questioning could wait while they were preparing.

^^Seven Hours Later^^

"So, how are we going to pull it off?" Jaune asked, Daryll taking out two of his bandanas.

"First, you'll need to hide those ears of yours. This bandana will do the trick. You'll have to find a way to hide your tail," Daryll started, motioning her to turn around. She turned around, feeling Daryll undo the braid she had her hair in. She never realized that it was still there, as she fell asleep without undoing it. Daryll tied it on her head, making sure that it was secure and looked good with her outfit.

"What did you do when you said you'd make it up to her and then some?" Jaune asked, Daryll done with the tying of the bandana.

"Do you remember National Treasure?" Daryll asked, Jaune nodding. "I did what the son did to his father. I of course hid her phone so she can't call the police. At least this way, should we be caught, she will be innocent in all this."

"Are you insane?" Jaune practically yelled in his ear.

"I don't want to involve her at all. She helps us and gets caught, she will be in prison along with me, and you'll most likely be whisked away to research facilities and you would never see the light of day. Less people means less of a chance of getting caught," Daryll said.

"Now, for the plan. We enter at two different times, minutes apart," Daryll started, tying a black bandana around his neck, and putting on a military canvas hat, also black, which he ordered online a while back. "There are two security points at each entrance, where they will check our bags. Yours will have some books in it, along with some other supplies such as pens, papers, the usual school supplies. Mine will have almost nothing in it, save for a tablet. Once we get through, you'll head to the bathroom areas. There will be a bench there, and you'll sit down. I'll sit next to you, and that is where the switch will take place. I'll grab your bag while you are still sitting, and you'll have the bag with the tablet. You'll start to feel faint, and collapse, drawing the security's attention while I am moving into the staff area. Make sure you keep your head down, without making it look like you are suspicious. After I find the book, I'll swap it out with the decoy and make my way back to the airport. Our tickets are in the bag you'll have, so you'll have to wait for me to get to the airport before heading to the security area. We have around fifteen hours until our plane takes off. It should take eleven hours at most to pull it off and get to the airport, which will leave us with enough time to make it through customs and get to the gate. Before you leave the Smithsonian, make sure to grab a luggage tag so I can keep track of the bag once we get off the plane."

"How will you get around without being seen? People will recognize your face," Jaune pointed out.

"The bandana around my neck I'll move to my face, so they won't get a clear picture of it. I'll also be wearing a hat. Let's go before we have to change plans," Daryll said, grabbing his bag, Jaune grabbing hers. As they headed out, Daryll paid in cash for the night they stayed, and they headed to the Smithsonian. Jaune entered a different door than Daryll, both keeping their heads down without looking suspicious. The plan was going good, as Jaune was already sitting, and Daryll had just made it through. Daryll made his way over to Jaune, sitting next to her, placing his bag closer to her. After checking his phone for a bit, he grabbed the bag, and headed further in, making sure to avoid as many cameras seeing his face, which was rather hard to do, as there were cameras covering every angle of every room. He knew that his hat would come in handy, as it made his job a hell of a lot easier.

He saw some security guards running, and bumped into one, grabbing his security card. He knew a lot of things he shouldn't and was using them now. He slipped out of sight, and opened the staff door with the card. He was moving quickly so no one would see him. Once inside, he put the bandana over his face, and took out the cutlass. He was now running through the hallways, making sure to keep track of every twist and turn. He was lucky enough not to come across anyone on his way down, and was now at the bottom. He saw a camera, and a gated off area with a red light. The camera was focused to right in front of the door, so he knew what had to be done. He got behind the camera, and unplugged it, opening the door with the card, holding it open with the cutlass. He plugged it back in before darting out of the sight, into the door, not quite letting it close. He looked around for a good few hours, making sure he could find what he had come for. He saw a large book, and took it off the shelf.

Opening it, he saw ancient languages, including Celtic runes, having a good feeling about the book. He swapped the books, checking the time on his phone. "Shit. Less than thirty minutes before I have to get to the airport. Time to leave." He repositioned the bag so he was carrying it in front of him, and ran to the door, knowing this was going to be stupid. He bolted through, taking the cutlass with him, the camera seeing him. He was moving faster than they could track him, and he moved into a custodial closet. He was glad he did, as he heard footsteps pass his location. He saw a few things he could do, and knew what had to be done. He shoved his hat into the drain in the room, and ran out, making it to the door he had entered. He removed the bandana, and walked out, moving the bag to the regular position on his back.

^^Airport^^

"Where is he?" Jaune asked, seeing Daryll get out of a taxi. Daryll walked calmly over, a smile on his face. His clothes were different, along with the bag he was carrying. It was a laptop bag, and his clothes were simple: black steel toed boots, white shirt, and black pants. He also had on glasses, which she found odd, making note to ask him about it later.

"Let's move, otherwise, we'll have to get on a different flight," Daryll said, making sure not to slow down. After the two hours it took to get through customs, it was rather easy to find the gate. Daryll asked for directions, as he didn't want to get lost.

* * *

 **SO, I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND FAST CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE TAKEN YOUR REVIEW INTO CONSIDERATION, AND NEED TO GET WORKING ON DETAILS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS GOING OT BE A SHORT CHAPTER AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. THINGS WILL MAKE SENSE AS I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE BOTTOM OF THIS UPDATE! ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

"Tantum in luce aperta ianua nocte cealum," Daryll read, feeling as if there was no progress being made.

"I've been wondering what language that is. It isn't one I've heard before," Jaune asked, knowing that Daryll must know the language to be able to read it.

"Latin. I took it only so I could claim to be trilingual and recite exorcisms should demons happen to attack me or my family. Also have salt on me at all times as well. Finally one of the two comes in use, though never how I thought it would," Daryll answered, drawing a symbol he saw in the book. "Does this look familiar?"

"Those are the twin moons of my world," Jaune answered, sounding sure of herself.

"Good. Finally some more progress. I've had to translate more than the first half of this book so that I could understand just the basics. Now we are getting somewhere. Let's see, this symbol takes up a good portion of the page, no danger warnings, and it is rather short. Instructions must be pretty simple then. So, let's get this over with," Daryll said, letting out a loud and long yawn.

"You need to rest," Jaune said, knowing Daryll needed to rest up before they landed.

"I'll rest once I know you are home and safe," Daryll replied, Jaune taking the book away from him.

"You can get this back once you rest. I know you don't want to, but you'll be thinking better after some sleep. I will keep the book safe, and I won't ruin anything. Here," Jaune said, taking out a paper from his notebook, and placed it as a bookmark for him, "does this help you?"

"Yeah," Daryll said, giving in, closing his eyes, nearly falling asleep instantly.

"You're so reckless. Thank you," Jaune whispered, laying her head against him, equally tired.

10 Hours Later

"Do you have your bag?" Daryll checked, seeing Jaune at the luggage carousel. Daryll spotted his bag drop, and moved to grab it. "Jaune, let's go." Daryll said, handing her the lighter of the two bags, which had her clothes in it along with a sketch pad and a few notebooks. His had the book they stole, five notepads, and a laptop should they need to contact people for translations, which he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Why are we rushing? Is there a time constraint or something?" Jaune wondered.

"Next full moon is tomorrow night. Otherwise, we have to wait an entire month to do it. Preparing it isn't an easy task either. One thing I read about before we slept is that if instructions aren't followed, the best I can assume is that we will be ripped apart cell by cell until we are dead. Notice I said best. I don't want to think about what could happen if it is worst case scenario," Daryll answered.

"Well, what do we need?" Jaune asked, heading outside with Daryll.

"Um, how would we get to Stongehenage from here?" Daryll asked a stranger, who he deemed was helpful.

"You're in Hearthrow currently, so you'll need to hop on the bus headed for Amesbury," the stranger informed.

"Thank you," Daryll thanked, hurrying himself and Jaune along. "I've not yet translated that yet. Give me an hour on the train. I'll have all the information by then."

"Alright. I'm trusting you," Jaune smiled, Daryll giving a caring smile in return. For a second, both of their hearts skipped a beat, causing them both to blush.

"W-we should probably get going," Daryll stuttered, Jaune nodding in agreement.

3 Hours Later

"So we are staying here?" Jaune asked, seeing the room Daryll had secured for the cheapest he could afford for the next month just to be on the safe side. There was a bed, couch, television and kitchen along with a bathroom.

"I'm sorry it isn't a five star hotel, but we have to make do with what resources we have. So, I've been translating, and I did find some interesting lines that I think are key to the entire process. Of course, there is 'tantum in luceaperta ianua notce caelum,' which in short means we need a full moon. Only time we can actually cast the spell. 'Viginti spirituum, sunt ut solebatcreare carmine cantatum primun erumpite e porta usque ad alia mundi,' or in terms we understand today, twenty lives need to be sacrificed. However, the next line provides a loophole. At least I think it does. 'Sigil factumest ut, dum sol super lapide strauerunt stipitibusque gubernabs te.' I know you have no idea what that means, so I'll lay it all out for you. We need to either kill twenty people, or the alternative. Cattle. We'll need a minimum of ninty-four liters to one hundred ten liters of blood. That equates to twenty-four to thirty gallons of blood. You saw the size of those gallon milks I would get, right? We'll need something that will hold the equivalent of thirty of those, can store it for a long period of time, and a place to store all of it without it hardening, since hard blood is useless for this. We then paint the symbol I showed you on each pillar from east to west with the blood. And then of course, there is the actual spell itself. 'De porta mundos, audire mandatum animae meae.' And one of us will have to offer some blood to complete the spell, which I'll do," Daryll reported his findings, knowing that Jaune would be happy to hear this.

"Wait, we have to kill cattle?" Jaune asked.

"Either that or people who have done nothing wrong," Daryll reminded.

"When is the next full moon?" Jaune asked.

"Tomorrow night. We don't have enough time to do it then, but over the course of a month, we will gather the blood. However, we should at least drain all of the blood and as far as food goes, we should at least not let the cattle go to waste," Daryll said. "I barely had enough to get this place for two months. Better safe than sorry."

"I assume that there is a full moon once a month here?" Jaune asked, Daryll nodding. "So we have a month to two months to prepare everything? Perfect."

"Better than being trapped here forever," Daryll pointed out. "Get comfy, cause if this doesn't work, well, we both are as good as dead."

"O-okay," Jaune said, scared due to the fact that she might become trapped on earth with no way back.

 **HOWEVER, I AM GOING TO BE MAKING EVERY CHAPTER FROM HERE ON OUT SPAN ROUGHLY AT A MAXIMUM THREE DAYS UNTIL EVERYTHING IS ACQUIRED. THEN, I WILL JUMP AHEAD TO THE JUMP HOME! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO, I KNOW I SAID SOMETHING LAST CHAPTER AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASY TO DO. I WAS WRONG. SO I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN THINGS THAT HAPPEN BETWEEN THE TWO IN THE MONTH'S TIME INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON THE BLOOD PORTION. JUST KNOW THAT WILL BE BACKGROUND STUFF GOING ON. AND THIS IS A RATHER SHORT ENTRY AS WELL, SO I APOLOGIZE. NEXT ONE SHOULD BE LONGER WHEN I GET THE TIME. WORK, SCHOOL, AND FAMILY ARE CUTTING INTO MY WRITING TIME I HAVE.**

Chapter 7

"I'm back," Daryll said, Jaune opening the door, seeing Daryll carrying a full bag of three empty gallon containers and carrying ten more.

"And now have all the storage containers we need. Tomorrow we will start carrying two back and forth a day. We should then have fifteen days to prepare ourselves for this. So, do you want to get some sleep now or do you have any questions?" Daryll asked, seeing the amount of containers that were on the floor.

"How will we be able to store thirty gallons of it?" Jaune pointed out what Daryll saw.

"Yeah. Okay, we gather a gallon a day, last ten days, we get nothing for five, and the next five days we gather double, agreed?" Daryll suggested.

"You seem to know more about this than I do," Jaune pointed out.

"Well, games have taught me a lot about dangerous activities. That and I helped out at a mortician's a few times a year ago. A friend of mine had a mother who was a mortician, and when they needed more hands, I was usually the first call. Always refused a permanent job there, as I was also freelancing," Daryll explained. "I also need a new knife or a sharpener after this."

"Let me guess, no trace?" Jaune assumed.

"Got disposable gloves. Double glove yourself when we deal with the blood, otherwise, this could be quite a short trip," Daryll added.

"Why are you even doing this?" Jaune asked.

"Because you and I are alike. I'm just more damaged is all," Daryll answered.

"What does that mean?" Jaune wondered.

"It means it's none of your damn business," Daryll snapped, scaring Jaune a bit. "Sorry. It's nothing you need to worry about. In half a month, you'll be back with your friends and family. Focus on that, okay?"

"O-okay," Jaune replied, lying down on the bed.

"I'm going to do some research before I head to bed. Don't wait up for me," Daryll said, leaving the room with his laptop, heading for the lobby.

"So," Daryll heard someone say, looking up, seeing the person who checked them in leaning on the counter, "What are you doing here when you have that little lass in your room?"

"There was a bit of a complication," Daryll answered. "We kind of got into a fight."

"Well why don't you go and fix things. Explain what is going on," he suggested.

"Because it isn't something that can easily be explained away. Besides," Daryll started, looking up different places where large amounts of cattle were, mainly large farms. "Once we leave, we should have plenty of time to talk about it."

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, it is best to let it out sooner rather than later," he informed.

"It's not that easy. I've kept it in for about three years now. It isn't a big deal," Daryll said, grabbing a map, the person curious as to what Daryll was doing with it. "Say, have you heard any myths and legends of Stonehenge? I'm more into that stuff than she is."

"You can't run from whatever it is that is eating at you. You'll have to let it out eventually," he said, Daryll making a sound and turning his head, obviously failing at trying to change the subject.

"It's just a rough patch we are going through. She's homesick," Daryll said, hoping that he would buy the excuse he had made up on the spot.

"Sonny, I've seen many people come and go, some with poker faces and nothing but bullshit to give me," the man started. "But you, you remind me of this one soldier. Seen a lot of shit he had, but he still never told me what it was. Half-truths was all he gave me. And I see it in your eyes that you are giving half-truths as well."

"It isn't something anyone would understand," Daryll snapped back.

"First thing you've said that is truthful. Why don't we tell more truthful things?" the man said sarcastically, Daryll paying him no heed now. "Sonny, I can keep this up for a whole month. You'll have to talk sooner or later."

 _'Too bad I won't be here a month,'_ Daryll thought, finding a physical map, and circling the five closest points that corresponded with the farms. He double checked it, and looked at the man.

"Can I keep this?" Daryll asked, the man sighing. "I'll pay for a new one."

"You already vandalized it, so as long as you pay for it," he replied, sounding disappointed.

"Thanks. I owe ya one. Also, I'll be moving things in and out of here. Is there a place I can hold a few drums of waste while here? I'm doing some freelancing the next two-ish weeks," Daryll asked.

"And why can't the waste be held where you are working?" the man asked, already smelling trouble.

"Different clients. Six of them, seven if you include the middle man, which is myself," Daryll answered. "Don't want to mix the different wastes together, and they will be picked up when I leave."

"And why here?" the man questioned, hearing nothing but lies right now.

"Cheapest place I could find. On a fixed budget here," Daryll answered truthfully, the man wondering what exactly he was up to.

"If you can tell me what you are doing, and don't lie to me," the man answered.

"Sorry. I am not at liberty to discuss the details of the work I am doing. Strictly confidential," Daryll answered, the man trying to read him to see if he was lying. Daryll was right, he wasn't allowed to discuss the details, but the man could tell it wasn't business that brought him here.

 _'What are you hiding from me? I'll find out soon enough,'_ the man thought, seeing Daryll wouldn't crack tonight.

"Alright. It's not the whole truth, but it's the truth," the man said, giving up for the night. "I assume those containers earlier are for that job?"

"Barrel will be tomorrow. They want me to gather at least one gallon of waste a day for a total of thirty days. If I plan properly, I can gather it starting in fourteen days and gather two gallons a day to ensure that the supply won't get contaminated," Daryll answered.

"But wouldn't that cause the waste to expand?" the man asked, Daryll smirking.

"Not the waste I'm disposing of," Daryll explained.

"Mortician?" the man asked.

"Basically," Daryll said. "Need to refresh myself with it since I haven't done it in a few years. I'll refresh myself tomorrow. It is getting late, so I will be heading in for the night."

 **SO, SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU OVER UNTIL I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. AND IT WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN MOST OF THE CHAPTERS SO FAR. IT WILL SEEM OUT OF PLACE, BUT EVERYTHING IS DONE FOR A REASON! UNTIL NEXT TIME! AND IT WILL GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT UNIVERSE THIS SIDE IS SET ON!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT, BUT IT GIVES LOTS OF INFORMATION ON THE WORLD THIS TAKES PLACE IN. MAGIC NEEDS TO EXSIST (AND BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HERE SADLY) I AM REVEALING WHERE THIS IS TAKING PLACE. THE ONE THING THAT EVERYONE WILL GROAN ABOUT WHEN THEY FIGURE OUT! MAINLY SINCE WE TAKE OVER EVERY POST THAT I AM AWARE OFF. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY REGARDLESS!**

* * *

Chapter 7.5: From My Perspective

I've seen people come and go during my time on this miserable planet that father made and then abandoned. The chaos through the ages. Always watching from afar. But now, after father abandoning us a second time, I've decided to interact with these, humans and I've noticed that they are mostly all selfish and ignorant people. I've done some smiting in my day, but this new specimen came into my establishment recently. Definitely not human, but still human. Not a Nephilim, but still powerful magic emanates from them…

"Hi. Can I get a room for two?" the young man asked, a woman his age with a unique hair color next to him.

"Can I get a name?" I asked. Despite being an angel, I can play the part of a human.

"Jethro Gibbs," the man answered.

"Alright Jethro. Your room is 254. Second floor near the back," I informed handing Jethro the key. The woman took the key, Jethro adjusting the bag, clearly heavy from the contents I heard. But when I felt her hand, I knew she wasn't human, despite looking like one. Hiding my surprise, I simply nodded, wondering what kind of creature she was. Clearly not a leviathan, those had been locked in purgatory once more. I just had to know what she was and if dangerous to my brothers and sisters, eliminate her.

"Thank you. We will be staying here for two months. I'll pay upfront," Jethro said, taking out a neatly rolled bundle and handing it too me. "I checked online and calculated the cost for two months. That is enough. If it isn't let me know. You know where to find me."

 _'Room 254,'_ I nodded, already knowing the name he gave me was a fake one. Those glorified so-called-hunters wouldn't believe that an angel got through, let alone a being not of this world, so I had to investigate on my own. And if they were innocent, well, they don't care. If it moves they kill it. Worst policy every in my professional and logical opinion.

One of my brothers had met with a demon after the Apocalypse had been averted and the Darkness arrived. I assume to simply talk about the state of affairs and come up with a plan that might work against the Darkness. I've been guilty of this as well, meeting with one recently, even working with one in this hotel as humans call it. Why go somewhere where you don't live to look at rocks that were stacked in a circle with help from yours truly? It made no sense to me. Then again, I never thought I'd be working with a demon to stay under the radar.

"Remph," a voice I knew and the name I do not like being called so casually.

"I'm Harrold, remember Frank?" I reminded him of our cover names. There was no way I was going to be found out. Fallen angel or not, an angel that followed Lucifer was an enemy of all angels. Sure, I did what I could during the Darkness fiasco, but I had to make it clear that I wasn't to be bothered after the fact. I was almost found out on a few occasions, thankfully I had not needed to do anything too drastic, just erase a few hours of knowledge to remain hidden and under the radar.

"Sorry boss. I noticed that look. So, what is it?" Frank asked, making me shake my head.

"Nothing that is of this earth. Room 254. Quietly, and no killing or possession. That would raise attention that we don't need," I informed.

"Got it," Frank answered.

"I'm serious. If there is so much as a drop of blood on either of them-"

"You'll smite me? Got it," Frank finished. All I was wondering is what in father's name was going on.

"Report back once you have information," I added.

Frank gave a wave of his hand to me, a common sign that let me know that he had heard what I told him.

-With Frank-

Frank made his way to the room next door, making sure to listen carefully.

"And why are we painting these on the wall? Isn't it vandalism?" Frank heard a female ask.

"If what you say is true, which I've concluded it is, we can't be too reckless. Besides, most won't think anything of it," this time it was a male. "At worst, they will think it's a cult thing. Better safe than sorry."

"What is this called again?" Female.

"Devil's Trap. Put that on the ceiling at the door and window. Demons can walk in, but not out. One at the door and two at the window." Frank backed away, not believing his ears. People that seemed to have no background in hunting were in the motel. Then again, if they used a fake name, he could assume they had some knowledge of hunting. Putting his ear to the door he continued to listen.

"-at symbol for?" definitely the female speaking.

"This is an emergency angel repelling sigil. Of course, I'm not even sure this is right. Hopefully, nothing will show to other people. I learned it from someone I thought was a mad man. But hey, if you're here, then who says angels and demons can't exsist?" Frank backed away again. First a devil's trap, and now an angel banishing sigil?

"Frank? What is the matter?" I asked, the speed at which Frank had barreled into the room causing concern.

"Warding," was all Frank said, the family I was checking in looking confused. However, I knew exactly what was going on.

"Excuse me. Frank, get them set up, them meet me in my office," I said, heading over to the room I had set them up in. I knocked on the door, hearing some movement before the door opened up, revealing Jethro.

"Is there something I can do ya for?" Jethro asked, sounding extremely American by what he had said.

"Just got a complaint. The neighboring room said it sounded like you were vandalizing the place. Mind if I look around?" I asked, pretty sure that I had cornered them.

"No problem here. Help yourself. Open our bags though, I'll have to kill ya," Jethro laughed.

I started my search. I checked everywhere. Back of pictures, behind the furniture, and even the ceiling. There wasn't even a trace. I was looking around, and I just knew Jethro was hiding something.

"Is everything okay? We kind of have to get some things today," Jethro spoke, wanting me out of the room.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'll check the other neighboring room to see if it was them," I lied, walking out, closing the door behind me. I know they knew something, but without much evidence to go on, I couldn't get involved much further without being found out. I just have to hope they slip up. They _have_ to slip up.

-That Night-

I saw Jethro heading into the lobby. He seemed distracted about something. He sat down in a chair, opening his laptop. If he were a hunter, he would be doing that stuff out of public eye. "So, what are you doing here when you have that little lass in your room?" Let's see if he will crack soon.

"There was a bit of a complication," Jethro answered. "We kind of got into a fight."

"Well why don't you go and fix things. Explain what is going on," I suggested. Hopefully my barkeep ruse will work.

"Because it isn't something that can easily be explained away. Besides," Jehtro started, focusing on a lot of typing and clicking. "Once we leave, we should have plenty of time to talk about it."

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, it is best to let it out sooner rather than later," I informed. He has to be getting close to saying something now.

"It's not that easy. I've kept it in for about three years now. It isn't a big deal," Jethro answered, peeking my interest. He also grabbed a map, comparing it to whatever he had on his screen. His laptop was faced away from me. "Say, have you heard any myths and legends of Stonehenge? I'm more into that stuff than she is."

"You can't run from whatever it is that is eating at you. You'll have to let it out eventually," I answered. Jethro groaned and went back to what he was doing. I knew he wasn't on a hunt now.

"It's just a rough patch we are going through. She's homesick," Jethro said. A lie through and through.

"Sonny, I've seen many people come and go, some with poker faces and nothing but bullshit to give me," I started. "But you, you remind me of this one soldier. Seen a lot of shit he had, but he still never told me what it was. Half-truths was all he gave me. And I see it in your eyes that you are giving half-truths as well."

"It isn't something anyone would understand," Jethro snapped back.

"First thing you've said that is truthful. Why don't we tell more truthful things?" I smiled, as I had him cornered. "Sonny, I can keep this up for a whole month. You'll have to talk sooner or later."

Jethro seemed to ignore me finding a something in the pamphlet, and started to draw circles on it from the way his hand moved.

"Can I keep this?" Jethro asked. Sure vandalize it before even asking to do so. "I'll pay for a new one."

"You already vandalized it, so as long as you pay for it," I said, growing disappointed in this human. And more irritated as well.

"Thanks. I owe ya one. Also, I'll be moving things in and out of here. Is there a place I can hold a few drums of waste while here? I'm doing some freelancing the next two-ish weeks," Jethro asked.

"And why can't the waste be held where you are working?" I had a feeling his waste he spoke of wasn't normal waste, or waste at all. If he is looking into myths about Stonehenge, he's probably going for blood of some kind.

"Different clients. Six of them, seven if you include the middle man, which is myself," Jethro answered, failing to convince me. "Don't want to mix the different wastes together, and they will be picked up when I leave."

"And why here?" if I play along, he might let something slip.

"Cheapest place I could find. On a fixed budget here," Jethro answered. I could tell he was telling the truth with that answer.

"If you can tell me what you are doing, and don't lie to me," I said, doing what I could to keep them under the radar without exposing myself.

"Sorry. I am not at liberty to discuss the details of the work I am doing. Strictly confidential," Jethro told me. It wasn't work; that much I could tell. It seemed, more personal from his answer.

"Alright. It's not the whole truth, but it's the truth," I sighed, calling it a night. I have plenty more time with this human and his companion. "I assume those containers earlier are for that job?"

"Barrel will be tomorrow. They want me to gather at least one gallon of waste a day for a total of thirty days. If I plan properly, I can gather it starting in fourteen days and gather two gallons a day to ensure that the supply won't get contaminated," Jethro answered.

"But wouldn't that cause the waste to expand?" I questioned, Jethro smirking in confidence.

"Not the waste I'm disposing of," Jethro answered, the smirk disappearing, his focus back on the laptop, closing it.

"Mortician?" I asked, keeping him talking. I now knew he was going to perform some kind of ritual.

"Basically," Daryll said. "Need to refresh myself with it since I haven't done it in a few years. I'll refresh myself tomorrow. It is getting late, so I will be heading in for the night."

I watched Jethro walk out of the room, Frank walking in from a different door.

"I can get his memories. Possess him at night, and be out before he wakes up. I know, no possession, or you'll-"

"Yes," I answered.

"Wait, are you saying that I can do so?" Frank asked, disbelief in his voice.

"I need to help this man. He's going to get himself caught, so I need to be able to protect him. If I know what he is doing, I can help him stay safe while he is preparing for everything," I answered. "No killing, and once you find out what you can about this affair, inform me right away."

"How you stay under the Men of Letters radar with your tactics I'll never know," Frank said, a cloud of black smoke coming from the man's mouth. The body fell to the floor. He had been using a dead body, which I couldn't blame him for. He simply passed it off as a sense of déjà vu for those who recognized him. I need to know what is going on, before the Men of Letters start to look into it once something seems amiss.

* * *

 **SO YEAH. NEXT CHAPTER UP FINISHED AND UP HOPEFULLY WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK! ALREADY WORKING ON IT. AND SORRY FOR THE LENGTHLY WAIT. BUT I AM A BUSY PERSON. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
